Here, the description is given centering around a downlight fixture, that is often used for shop lighting, as an example. The downlight employs a structure that an internally mirror-finished and wired housing is inserted and fixed to a mounting hole which is previously drilled in a ceiling panel and a light source bulb is fitted to the housing.
Since the drilled hole cannot be repositioned and cannot be diverted to purposes other than downlight fixtures, the entire ceiling panel has to be replaced with a new ceiling panel when the room is reformed after years.
In addition, for the insertion and fixing of the housing to the mounting hole, too, an apparatus formation to satisfy both the efficiency of fixing operation and the stability of fixing is indispensable.
As lighting becomes diversified and the interior technique has made progress, recent reforming, including the seasonal reforming of room interiors and lighting means suitable for individual types of displayed articles, is done now frequently.
As the result of diversification in lighting, in addition to conventional incandescent lamps, various types of light source bulbs have been developed, including energy saving, high efficiency and light-color-improved high luminance discharge tubes and fluorescent tubes (FDL), and various lighting circuit means and various shapes of housings and attachments that are applicable for these light sources are provided.
In designing an effect lighting, a light source to be adopted is set by simulation, taking into account the colors and reflection characteristic of interior media as well as the ceiling height of the construction site. Light representation, light source positioning and light source types are determined by taking the layout of articles and pieces of furniture into account.
Changes immediately before completion and rebuilding the ceiling surface in each reforming is quite inconvenient as it requires additional labor and costs and the closure of the shop during construction.
In shops, hotels and restaurants, legally obliged equipment such as smoke sensors, heat sensors, emergency lamps and speakers that are nonuniform in both color and shape are irregularly fitted to ceiling surfaces and make ceiling interior details ugly.
The object of the invention is to provide the fitting of various downlight fixtures with ease of adjustment immediately before completion and ease of changing in reforming. Namely, the first object is ease of fixing to and removal from the mounting hole and that solid fitting and stopping is possible, and further, that the mounting hole drilled in the ceiling surface can be jointly used for multiple purposes and functions, that the beauty as a facility can be maintained and that a permanent use of the ceiling facility can be made possible.
In the case of a conventional downlight fixture, it is inserted from underneath into the mounting hole drilled in the fitting surface beforehand and is held by a spring member that protrudes from the wall side of the fixture body and holds an edge of the mounting hole. As another hanging means, a means by which, after inserting the fixture into the mounting hole, stopping pieces provided on the wall sides of a fixture body are drawn down by inserting fingers inside the fixture (an inner space to mount a lamp) and are pressed against the hole edge, is employed.
However, by the hanging using the elasticity of said spring member, the thrust force to the mounting hole is limited and the engagement is unstable. In addition, it is not always possible to reuse the fixture after reforming the ceiling since the spring's elasticity is degraded by forced pulling. On the other hand, said stopping piece draw-down means has a drawback in that the attaching operation require a longer time compared with said spring process because an operation is necessary to be done inside the fixture and that when the fixture is mounted it is not possible to mount a light source bulb beforehand because the operation space has to be secured.
The diversification of fixtures and apparatuses during recent years is such that apparatuses such as sensors, monitor cameras and speakers, as well as luminaires, of the recessed type are commercialized, but because these apparatuses are relatively heavy, it is necessary to stably secure the mounting hole. For this reason, as hanging means that have an excellent stability of hang-fixing and do not require any in-fixture operation, proposed are a fitting device for a recessed type fixture disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-29782 and a fitting device for a recessed type luminaire disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 533,153.
In these fitting devices, a threaded shaft that is rotated by operation from outside the fixture keeps a function piece inside the fixture while inserting the fixture into a mounting hole, and after the insertion, extends the function piece toward a stopping zone, and then the fixture body is lowered so as to hold a mounting hole edge between the fixture and a flange.
According to the structure stated in the specifications of the above-mentioned publications, construction is complicated and the number of parts is large, and yet there is an anxiety about the sureness of operation. The second object of the present invention is to improve these points and provide a fitting device for recessed fixtures which is formed with a small number of parts and simple in construction, is easily fitted to and removed from mounting holes, and assures sure and solid hanging.
Recently, there is a trend of reducing the height of individual floors in buildings. Accordingly, the ceiling space of each floor is narrowed, and needs for shallow type downlights as one of applicable means is increased.
By recent improvements, long-breadth light sources such as compact type fluorescent tubes and high-luminance discharge tubes are popularly used because of the energy saving effect and economy. These high-efficiency discharge tubes have structurally slender tubular bodies. When a light source with such a shape is applied to a shallow type downlight fixture, it is set laterally into the embedded body together with sockets.
In this case, a problem is the insertion to and removal from a socket of these light source tube/bulbs. That is, while stopping the long bulb laterally toward the socket which is set laterally in the narrow fixture body, the end base must be rotated while pressing the same against the prescribed position of the socket end, and yet a feeling operation at a height on a stepladder is troublesome as well as there is the danger of fingers touching the base or socket end.
Also, in the case of conventional shallow type downlight fixtures, the setting position for a light source tube/bulb is a little closer to a socket with regard to a reflector aperture of the main body, taking the insertion/removal space of the tube/bulb into account. As the result, the light center of the light source cannot be set for the center of reflected light axes of the reflector, causing degradation in reflection efficiency.
The applicant for the present invention previously proposed a downlight apparatus using an embedded housing. The apparatus using an embedded housing is structurally such that a tubular housing corresponding to the size of a lamp casing is previously fitted in a mounting hole in a ceiling or the like, and a downlight fixture body is held by the housing for use. Accordingly, if there is any projection exists on the lamp casing side, such as a lamp socket, engagement and insertion of the housing is not possible.
Since an operation to fit or replace a tubular bulb of the set downlight fixture is done near a ceiling surface using a stepladder with a wall switch turned off, it is necessary to move up and down the stepladder to access the wall switch each time to make sure of lighting. If this trouble is omitted or if a shop is open and there are customers, often the operation of replacing the tubular bulb is done with the wall switch on. In this case, there is the danger of electric shocks due to fingers touching electric parts as described above.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, the third object of the present invention is to provide a high-reflection, high-efficiency luminaire in which the main body of the luminaire can be engaged with an embedded housing by improving the shallow type downlight luminaire so as to enable the operation of replacing tubular bulbs to be done easily and safely.
In recent years, there are strong needs for the multipurpose use of spaces such as offices, workshops and houses using movable partitions. Multipurpose floor lighting is required to provide variations corresponding to different purposes of use.
Also, office equipment such as personal computers and word processors are widely used, and depending on the place where these apparatuses are put, the reflection and mirroring of lighting beams may occur in display screens, and thus the irradiating direction of light sources largely affects the health and work efficiency. Desirably, light sources can be moved according to the condition of use. Up until now, people and furniture have had to move around to cope with the fixed luminaires; it should have been the other way around.
Furthermore, as a tendency, the reforming of window displays and shop displays are done frequently, and in this case, too, the movement of lighting apparatuses is required.
In the case of conventional luminaires, changes in fitting positions on ceilings and walls were done using lighting ducts, so that the movement was limited to be along such lighting ducts.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire of which the position and orientation can be changed to meet the above-mentioned requirements.
For fixtures fitted to ceilings, such as sensors and monitor cameras, the recessed type like a downlight luminaire is also adopted in addition to those directly fitted to ceilings.
These fixtures typically employ conventional fixtures that are directly embedded and held. As described in the prior art, however, there is also a method using embedded housings, which has an advantage that fixtures can be optionally selected and changed as needed.
The above-mentioned fitting methods are based on a precondition that the fitting surface is a double-ceiling. Today, there are many facilities that have reinforced floors and slab ceilings, and said fixtures for double-ceilings are not applicable to these facilities.
To solve this problem, the fifth object of the present invention is to provide an exposed casing for slab fitting.
A double-ceiling provided at the ceiling surface of a slab is a thin ceiling panel for decoration. So far, embedded fixtures have been limited to light-weight fixtures, taking the strength of the double-ceiling into consideration.
Recent diversification in luminaires has resulted in development of recessed-type fixtures using light sources such as multi-tube fluorescent lamps or high-luminance mercury lamps. These fixtures need stabilizers or transformers for the lighting circuits. Fitting these integrated-type fixtures to double-ceilings contains an anxiety due to the strength. In addition, a rotatable fixture dealt in the present invention has an elongated structure if it is a compact fluorescent lamp (FPL) or the like. A heavy, elongated lamp cannot be fitted to a double-ceiling which does not have sufficient strength, because there is the danger of an external force being applied to an end of the elongated lamp, which may apply an unreasonable force to the edge of the mounting hole in the ceiling. To solve this problem is the sixth object of the present invention. Basic concept of the present invention is summarized in the following: The title of application for the present invention is "EQUIPMENT USING MOUNTING HOLE OF CEILING AS FIXING ELEMENT AND ACCESSORY DEVICES".
The prescribed mounting hole in a ceiling space in which various fixtures are mounted is merely referred to as a "mounting hole" hereinafter.
The fixture may be wiring accessories, a luminaire or any one of various functional apparatuses attached to a ceiling of a residential space and is merely referred to as a "fixture" hereinafter.
(1) The "mounting hole" is internally equipped with general-purpose power supply (strong and weak electric power) and control functions. PA0 (2) The "mounting hole" internally forms a mechanical stopping mechanism for a fixture. PA0 (3) A fixture wherein mechanisms specified in Paragraph (1) (electrical) and Paragraph (2) (mechanical) described above are simultaneously connected by a touch-operation is also proposed (a unit body described in paragraph (6) mentioned later). PA0 (4) The "mounting hole" space forms a housing space for externally inserting and fitting an integrated "fixture" in whole or in part. Specifically, an embedded housing is used. PA0 (5) The invention is characterized in that structures of the above paragraphs (1), (2), (3) and (4) are integrated, depending on the function and usage of each fixture and are installed in "mounting holes." PA0 (6) The "fixture" is available with two types; a single body and a unit body that uses an embedded housing in between, which are used for the same space but for different purposes [single body.fwdarw.fixed usage, low cost; unit body.fwdarw.variable by touch-operation, movable, and available for floor operation (lamp changes, reflector cleaning, etc.)]. PA0 (7) By the integrating effect, choice and combination, of the above, multiplying/expanding effects are attained in design performance, additional function and economy. PA0 (8) When the unit body is used, since the completion inspection is finished simply by installing an embedded housing, it is possible to choose a "fixture" on the site after deciding a resident/tenant. Hence, wasted fixture and losses in installation work due to changes can be eliminated, and yet the same effect can be obtained each time the status quo ante is restored when a tenancy is canceled/expired. PA0 (9) In space production and effect lighting in a shopping center or the like, a totally uniform design can be intended in terms of light source, light distribution, usage and wiring systems by providing fixture edges with the same design (in shape and color) and the same diameter on ceiling surfaces. PA0 (10) In addition to the above-mentioned paragraph (9), when unit bodies are used in a commercial space (sales corner, show window) where layout changes and renewals in floor units are frequent, changing "fixtures" can be done flexibly with touch-operations even by shop clerks who do not have a qualification to do electrical work. That is, the effect of changing the fixture configuration is noticeably increased. It is particularly effective when tenants change (example: recessed-type downlight.fwdarw.direct-fitting fixture.fwdarw.pendant fixture). PA0 (11) For example, by the recent development of energy saving compact type fluorescent lamps (FDL) and the resultant commercialization of fixtures for 27 W (corresponding to a 100 W incandescent lamp) and 32 W (150 W), downlight fixtures that were formerly used for local lighting are rapidly shifting toward base lighting (whole lighting). In this case, a round-hole preparation of "mounting holes" can be done most speedily and at low costs by using popular electric tools. A new stopping mechanism for speedy mounting to a mounting hole is also provided by the invention. PA0 (12) Unit body type embedded housings allow unnecessary lamps to be removed and can be closed by applying flat covers without the need for selectively turning off some of lights. This means that adjustments in luminance and light distribution in changing layout can be done separately from changing light sources and lamp casings. In other words, together with the changing function, this contributes to the development in double-ceiling preparation, prefabrication and modularization (resulting in cost reduction and a reduction in construction period). PA0 (13) In the past, the light source use for a downlight fixture was an incandescent lamp. As the base was commonly available for 40 W, 60 W and 100 W lamps, luminance changes were done merely by changing lamps and even unskilled persons could do it. PA0 (14) The present invention also eliminates causes of rust and salt-induced corrosion by using plastics for the downlight fixtures that have conventionally been made of metal parts. Further, together with an effect that an integrated use of a ceiling space and a fixture is first made available by incorporating a new stopping mechanism into the "mounting hole" which enables several ten times of removals and fittings, the present invention specifically intends a semi-permanent use. PA0 (15) In addition to the advantages of common dies and divisibility stated in said Item (6), using plastics affords the following advantages:
Installation has to be conducted externally and from one direction only into the "mounting hole" according to construction procedures.
a: Examples of Complete Housing
Downlight fixtures, smoke sensors (these may be directly attached), etc.
b: Examples of Partial Housing
Component parts of semi-recessed, direct fitting type luminaires (lighting circuit members, transformers, reelers, suspension devices, extension devices, etc.)
Further, for use with a downlight unit, for example, both the single body and the unit body are produced by using a common die, dividable, and are given the low-cost performance and additional functions.
However, in the case of the recently mainstream compact type fluorescent lamps (FDL), bases differ by lamp wattage because lamps are each to be made in a set with an applicable lighting circuit.
Because of this, in changing luminance, an entire fluorescent downlight fixture is to be removed from a double-ceiling, which requires a specialist engineer and increases costs a lot. The same can be said to changing a light source.
The unit type (embedded housing) solves this problem, too.
Accordingly, an everlasting use through which no recycling is necessary is possible and energy saving and ecological requirements are satisfied. (Currently, metallic downlights are discarded each time the double-ceilings are replaced or after replacing them several times at the most, though reasons are not mentioned here.)
a: As plastic is an insulator, it allows housings of terminal blocks and so on to be integrated into lamp casings, resulting in a cost reduction.
b: An optimal curve for luminous efficiency and a stepped portion can be integrally and simultaneously formed on the reflector surface.
c: With regard to the reflector, in addition to a mirror finish, it can be finished in white for use with compact type fluorescent lams (FDL), and thereby effects, such as erasing the lamp image and eliminating glare, can be secured.
d: By compounding an after-light coating material with resin, a use as an emergency lamp which requires no power supply can be obtained.